


Things That Go Hump in the Night

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-27
Updated: 2004-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Walter has a late night visitor and things are never quite the same





	Things That Go Hump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

It had been a long day; all Walter wanted was a glass of good scotch and his bed. But he was about to get something he never dreamed about.

 

He didn't bother with the lights, the moon was full and the curtains were open allowing plenty of light into the room. He poured the whiskey and slugged it down neat. As he set the glass on the bar a voice spoke to him from the darkest corner of the room.

 

"Bad day, Walter?"

 

Walter turned toward the voice, his lips pulling back in a feral snarl.

 

"What the fuck are you doing here, Krycek?"

 

"Now, Walter, is that any way to talk to a guest? Where are your manners?"

 

"Just say whatever you came here to say and get out. I'm not in the mood."

 

Walter never saw him move but the felt the body that slammed into him. The next morning he would find the tatters of his suit scattered all over the living room. He was still trying to catch his breath from the assault when he was flipped over on to his stomach.

 

He felt two needle sharp pricks of pain in his throat then a warmth began to spread from the area. The flood of sensation moving down his body causing his cock to harden painfully against the floor he was pressed against.

 

A hand appeared in front of his face. "Spit, Walter."

 

He didn't ask why part of him knew. So he gave it his best as the wet sucking sound began at his throat. Krycek shifted and then Walter felt the cockhead pushing insistently into him. It had been many years since Walter had been with another man but his body remembered well.

 

The burning was short, the pleasure intense. His body becoming two points of focus the mouth sucking at his throat and the thick cock thrusting into his ass. When he came he shoved his fist into him mouth to stifle the sound.

 

The man riding him slammed in one last time and the groan made Walter want to smile. The sucking stopped and the mouth lifted, then a tongue bathed the area gently.

 

"Come on, old man. Time for bed."

 

"What? You gonna tuck me in?"

 

"Not until after I fuck you again. You've got the sweetest ass I've ever been in."

 

+++++++++++++

 

When Walter woke the next morning he thought it had been a dream until he moved and the scream of his muscles told him otherwise. He stood for a long time under the hot water in his shower letting it beat on his stiff body.

 

When he finally got out and wiped the steam from the mirror, he stared in horror at the large purple mark on his throat. Leaning closer to the mirror his could make out the two small wounds in the centre of the bruise. The mark gave a whole new meaning to the term *love bite*.

 

The bruise was going to show above his collar. The ones on his elbows and knees would, of course be hidden by his clothing. Good thing Mulder was out of town or his condo would be draped in garlic by nightfall. He didn't have any meetings scheduled that day so all he had to do was keep Kim from seeing that side of his neck.

 

He dressed and headed downstairs. Stopping on the bottom step when he saw the remains of his clothes from the day before spread all over the room. Fuck! That suit had been one of his favourites.

 

He went into the kitchen to get a bag to clean up the mess. In the centre of his table was a bud vase containing one perfect red rose. Beside it a piece of his stationary. He picked it up still scowling.

 

 

_W,_

_Thanks for the wild ride. I knew you would be a special treat. I'll be back tonight. Might I suggest, if you don't want to lose another suit, you be naked._

_A_

_PS: You might want to get some lube, too. It'll make things so much nicer._

 

 

Walter didn't even realize he was rubbing at the mark on his throat. Was shocked to realize that his cock was standing proud and eager in his pants. Was even more shocked to find his mind replaying the events that took place the night before when he should have been reading reports.

 

He stopped on the way home that night and bought the biggest container of Astroglide he could find. He undressed as soon as he got home but put on an old pair of shorts and a worn tee. His mind both anxious for Alex's arrival and rebellious at letting him think Walter was waiting ready for him. His mind refusing to examine his stop for lube and the size of the container he had purchased.

 

He was sitting with a book in his hand when the knock came at his door. His heart sped up, his mouth went dry, and his cock hardened. He put on his stern AD face and opened the door.

 

"Getting manners now?"

 

"Thought I'd give you some control. Walter you aren't naked. I think I specified naked."

 

Alex had circled around behind Walter, as soon as the door was closed Walter was slammed against it and he heard the sounds of cloth tearing then the cooler air on his bare skin.

 

"Can we take this upstairs? My knees are bruised enough from last night."

 

"Sure, Walter. Whatever you want."

 

"I want you to get the fuck out but I know that's not happening."

 

Alex's hand moved down to grab Walter's erection. "You may want me to leave but little Wally wants me to stay."

 

Walter knew his face was flaming. He jerked away from Alex and headed up the stairs. Alex followed enjoying the play of muscles in the great ass of the older man. In the bedroom Walter got on the bed face down and spread his legs. His eyes were tightly shut as he listened to the sounds of Alex undressing.

 

The bed shifted as Alex crawled onto it and covered Walter's body with his. The big man shivered as a soft pink tongue caressed the unblemished side of his neck. He moaned as he realized that Alex intended to mark that side as well.

 

"Please. Not there it'll show above my collar. One side is bad enough."

 

"I want it to show. I want you marked as mine. Did you buy lube?"

 

Walter pointed toward the bedside table silently.

 

"Ah, he can be obedient."

 

The weight lifted from Walter. He heard the Astroglide being opened and then felt the slick fingers begin to probe him. The first one brought a hiss from him. He was still very sore from the previous nights hard almost dry use. The second finger found his prostate and the hiss that time for a whole different reason. The third finger brought the hips up to seek greater penetration.

 

"I think you're ready. It's gonna be so much easier this way."

 

The sound of lube being applied to a hard cock then the feel of said cock pushing into his heat. Alex hissed this time with the pleasure of entering such a tight ass. Once he was firmly inside he leaned down to cover the spot he had licked on earlier.

 

Walter gasped with need as the teeth settled in his throat. Alex's hands covered Walter's wrists, holding tightly as he began to suck and fuck the man under him. He knew he didn't need to hold Walter down. Knew once his teeth were in the body, Walter wouldn't resist. He had known when Walter opened the door that he wasn't going to resist.

 

Alex didn't know what they had done to him all he knew was he needed to be here. Needed Walter, his blood and his body. He also knew he had to be careful; it would be so easy to drink too deeply. He didn't want to kill Walter although that may have been what his owners wanted. They hadn't known that little Alexei had fallen for Walter the first time he saw him.

 

His movements became frantic. He was pulling out all but the tip and then slamming back into his lover's body. Walter's lack of movement under him no reflection on what was happening in the body. The hard rutting of Alex's cock in him was grinding Walter's cock against the mattress and the friction over his prostate was pushing him toward the edge.

 

Alex thrusts once more, harder than all the previous times and shot hard and high inside Walter. Walter's scream of completion muffled by the pillow.

 

The tongue gently gliding over the wounds before Alex lifted his head from his man's throat. He pulled out of the body below him carefully and went into the bathroom. Coming back with a cloth he rolled Walter over and cleaned him, even wiping up the come on the sheet. When he came back from the bathroom the next time he brought a towel so neither of them would be in the wet spot.

 

Alex crawled into the bed and pulled Walter into his arms.

 

Walter woke up alone the next morning. Took one look in the mirror at the matching bruises on each side of his neck and the pale skin and decided to call in sick. It would probably cause Kim to faint but so what. It was Friday and if he could convince Alex to leave the neck alone then he should look ok by Monday.

 

He just assumed that Alex would be back that night. He didn't come back for two months and during that time there were men showing up in doctor's offices all over town with strange bruises on their necks and no memory of how they got them.

 

That added to the fact that they were about a pint low got Mulder interested. Walter managed to keep his thoughts off his face as Mulder talked about a vampire roaming D.C. He was shocked at the stab of pain he felt at the thought that Alex was taking other men. He had spent the last two months dreaming of green eyes that sparkled with lust, pink lips that brushed so softly against his, and a thick hardness driving him to scream with pleasure.

 

It was his pain that did the talking the night Alex came back.

 

++++++++++++

 

He opened the door to find a man dressed in skin-tight leathers smiling at him. Walter's eyes were immediately drawn to the bulging hard-on.

 

"What the fuck do you want now?" Walter turned and stomped back into the room leaving Alex to close the door behind him.

 

"Why, Walter, didn't you miss me?"

 

"Would it matter if I did? You've certainly been out having a good time."

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"Don't you read the papers? Mulder wants to hunt down the D.C. Vampire. Good thing he didn't see me the last time you were here or he'd be camped out on my sofa wearing a garlic necklace and clutching a cross."

 

"So you think...?"

 

"Well you haven't been here in two months so you must be getting laid and eating somewhere."

 

Alex stomped down hard on the hope Walter's words were causing. He knew that Walter had wanted him that second night but he figured it was just the sex and the effect of the secretions in his saliva. They had told him that his saliva could now act as a drug to make his victims docile, to make them forget. He had just figured that Walter remembered because he stayed with him after.

 

He looked into Walter's eyes and saw jealousy and pain.

 

"You think I've been fucking them? I haven't. They were just for food. I didn't want to take too much from you. I could kill you if I drink too deeply."

 

"Are you telling me you didn't.....you haven't.....?"

 

"You're the only one I want that way, Walter. I needed food and I couldn't risk coming to you again so soon."

 

Walter's eyes closed as he took in the implications of Alex's words. This man he had wanted from the first time he saw him wanted him as well. Walter Sergei Skinner a straight, former Marine, FBI Ad was in love with a vampire and a male one to boot. Talk about having to reassess your life. Where did they go from here?

 

He stood for a long minute then opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful vision in leather standing waiting for his judgement.

 

"Looks like you need to slip into something more comfortable." When all other forms of conversation dry up, use movie clichés.

 

The sexy grin that spread over the face reached all the way into the sparkling eyes. Alex moved quickly toward Walter who held up his hand.

 

"If you tear this suit, I'm going to be seriously pissed."

 

"Then you'd better hurry up and take it off."

 

The low growl making Walter's cock twitch in his pants as he turned to hurry up the stairs. In his bedroom, he undressed quickly, blushing slightly as Alex lounged back against the doorframe to watch. He moved to turn down the bed and felt the younger man press against his back. Moaned low as the leather-covered cock rubbed along his ass.

 

He reached back pulling Alex closer. When the tongue swirled over his throat, he found his voice.

 

"Can't you do that somewhere else? I have a meeting with Mulder in the morning and I don't want him dragging me to a doctor to check my fluid level."

 

He smiled at the soft chuckle while shivering at the warm breath on his skin.

 

"Ok, you win. Get on the bed, on your back."

 

Walter watched as Alex did a slow strip for him. Spread his legs wide as Alex knelt between them and began to slip lube slicked fingers into his eager hole. Alex entered him slowly, pushing in deep. He pulled one of Walter's arms up high over his head, holding the wrist tightly.

 

Walter watched mesmerized as the pink tongue licked slowly over the large vein in the upper part of his arm. Knowing what was about to happen still didn't prepare him completely for actually seeing the canines growing longer. He watched as Alex's head moved forward and the teeth pierced his arm easily. Then the lips were against his flesh bringing with them the warmth he remembered from the other times.

 

Walter's free hand moved to caress the shoulder and throat of the man feeding on him. His fingers slipping through the soft hair to massage the scalp. His hips rising to meet the thrusts as Alex began to move in him.

 

His head dropped back on the pillow as his body was climbing to the stars. It wasn't long before his heels were digging into the bed to help him surge toward the cock that was pounding into him.

 

Alex's mouth left his arm and covered his mouth. He tasted his blood and groaned. Alex shifted up over him, the change in angle bringing added stimulation. His climax reason to both rejoice and weep. He wasn't ready for it to be over.

 

Alex's name shouted as his come flowed to cover his belly.

 

Alex's breath soft against his ear as he whispered possessively *Mine!*

 

Walter's *Yours!* pushing him over the edge.

 

Alex lowered himself to lie on Walter's chest, the big man's hands moved gently over the back of the man still buried inside him. His lips, brushing against the hairline, tasting Alex's sweat. Walter would find out later that Alex's saliva wasn't the only body secretion to have been changed by the things that had been done to him.

 

When their breathing returned to normal, Alex pulled out slowly. Walter made a soft sound that wasn't quite a moan, prompting Alex to lean down for a kiss. His soft lips so gentle. Alex brought a cloth and cleaned Walter as he had the prior times they were together, and then settled into the big man's arms.

 

They lay entwined for a long time before Walter spoke.

 

"Alex, how did you get this way? Am I going to need to get a house with a basement, paint the windows black and put a lock on the door to protect your coffin?"

 

The giggle surprised him. Alex's head rose, his eyes showing his amusement.

 

"I don't need a coffin. I can still go out during the day. As for how I got this way... I'll tell you all I know, but I don't know everything. You probably won't believe it anyway."

 

"Hey, a little while ago I *saw* your teeth grow. I watched them as they pierced my arm. I've a got a bruise and puncture marks to prove it. I know you took my blood. I could taste it when you kissed me."

 

"I had trouble believing them. They've used something the aliens gave them on me. The idea is to create a soldier who can live on the blood of his enemies if need be. My saliva acts as a drug now. That's why those men couldn't remember what happened."

 

"But I remember. Why didn't it work on me?"

 

"I don't know. I'm afraid to ask them. But I think it might be because of the sex. I told you I didn't fuck any of the others. That first night they sent me here, I was only supposed to feed on you, then tell them how you reacted."

 

"Then why fuck me?"

 

"You're kidding, right? Walter, most of the people who work for you would give anything to be lying here next to you like this."

 

That wasn't quite what Walter was looking for but he remembered the possessive sound of Alex calling him 'Mine!' and he let it go for the time being.

 

"Go on. You were telling me everything you do know."

 

"Another perk to this whole thing is I'm stronger now. Something that will surprise Mulder the next time he tries to slam me into a wall."

 

"Yeah, I noticed that the first night. That was one of my favourite suits."

 

Alex gave him an unabashed grin. "Guess you better become a nudist or learn to undress really fast."

 

"You think the nude look would go over at the office?"

 

"I don't think I want to share."

 

Walter smiled inwardly at the growl behind the words. Possessive was a good thing he was finding.

 

Over the next few months, Alex learned to control his feeding with Walter's help. It was as if each encounter between them made the union stronger. Alex found that he was actually satisfied with very small amounts of blood as long as he reached orgasm while he fed. That made it possible for him to see Walter at least weekly.

 

Walter was finding it harder and harder to function when he didn't see Alex. He loved the taste of the man. His sweat, his come, the occasional taste of his blood when Walter bit too hard. Neither of them knew that Walter was gradually being changed as well.

 

Alex had continued the experiments his owners wanted. But, as time progressed, he found the other men he drank from to be less and less fulfilling, until one night he drank so deeply the man almost died. Only the fact that he was found soon after Alex left him and given blood in the ER had saved him.

 

Alex had been shaken when that happened. He begged his owners to reverse the thing they had done to him, fearing he would someday kill Walter. When they refused, telling him it wasn't possible, he requested that the experiments be continued somewhere beside D.C. They agreed to move them to New York.

 

The owners didn't want deaths so Alex had been feeding on two, three, sometimes four men in one night. Alex was losing weight even with this higher blood consumption. The lead scientist working on the project was concerned. This was not the result they were hoping for. It was obvious that Alex was starving.

 

The scientist had contacted the aliens to ask for help. The answer he received was disturbing. The aliens had failed to tell them that it was possible for one changed this way to form a symbiotic relationship with a sex partner. That once the relationship had continued long enough for the changes to begin in the other partner, they could not be separated for long without both beginning to decline. If the separation was prolonged, both would die.

 

The other subjects in the experiment were told that sex was forbidden with anyone they drank from. Since they were gung-ho company men, the scientist knew they would obey. The scientist knew that his superiors would never let Alex go, but he had come to know enough about Alex's past to feel he deserved to be free.

 

So, one night, when Alex went out to feed, he slipped out and followed him. When the first feeding of the night was over and the man left, the scientist knocked at the hotel room door.

 

"Dr. Morgan, what are you doing here?"

 

"I need to talk to you away from the eyes and ears of our bosses."

 

"Why? What's going on?"

 

"I was concerned with the amount of blood you have been drinking. You should be able to get by with much less. All the others are."

 

"I haven't killed. I've followed instructions. I just can't seem to get enough. I'm hungry all the time."

 

"I know all that. We keep track of the city morgues. If any bodies turned up drained of blood, we would know."

 

"Do you know why I need more than the others?"

 

"I spoke to the aliens earlier and they told me why."

 

"For god's sake tell me!"

 

"You were in a relationship in D.C., weren't you?"

 

"No. I wouldn't do that. My life isn't my own. Why would I endanger anyone else by doing that?"

 

"Alex, this is no time to lie. I know you had to be. The aliens told me that the DNA we used came from a species that has adapted to a world quite different from ours. That species only mates and feeds with one other. When they reach maturity, they are paired and it is a lifelong paring."

 

"Doctor, what are you telling me?"

 

"Whoever you were having sex with, you were feeding on them as well, right?"

 

"Yes."

 

"And as time went by, you took less and less blood but were fulfilled?"

 

"Yes."

 

"This lover drank your sperm, probably licked at your sweat on occasion."

 

"Yes."

 

"The last times you were together, you were probably bitten hard enough to draw blood as well and that was ingested."

 

"Are you saying he is changing?"

 

"Yes, I am. Chances are good that he is having a form of withdrawal without you. I doubt that his change had progressed far enough for him to be feeding as you are. The aliens think that more than likely he will only be able to feed on you."

 

Alex turned to grab the phone and dialled a number from memory. The call went through but all he got was the answering machine. At that time of night he expected Walter to be home. Hanging up, he dialled another number, again getting an answering machine. The third number brought the same response and mounting panic. When the fourth number connected and he got a human voice, he sighed with relief.

 

"Hello."

 

"Kim, where is Skinner?"

 

"Who is this?"

 

"It's Alex Krycek. Kim, it's important that I find him. Please, tell me where he is."

 

"He's in the hospital. Agent Scully can't figure out what's wrong with him."

 

"What does it appear to be?"

 

"She said he has all the signs of withdrawal but no substances were found in his blood work during his annual physical the week before he became ill. He's also lost weight even though he says he has been eating like normal. So they checked for cancer and there is no sign of that."

 

Alex was surprised at her willingness to tell him all that. Later Walter would explain that he couldn't hide things from Kim. She had figured out he was seeing someone. When Alex dropped out of sight, he had found himself telling her about it just so he wasn't so alone.

 

"Kim, don't worry. I know what's wrong and I'm going to take care of this. I know Mulder and Scully won't let me talk to him if I call, so will you call him and say I'm in New York and I'll be there as soon as I can?"

 

"Yes, I'll do that. Hurry, please. He was really weak when I was there this afternoon."

 

Kim made her call as Alex was making his reservation to fly to D.C.

 

"Hello."

 

"Agent Scully, it's Kim may I speak to AD Skinner?"

 

"Of course, Kim."

 

The phone was held to Walter's ear since he had become so weak even that was an effort. 

 

"Walter?"

 

"Yes, Kim."

 

"I just talked to Alex. He's in New York. He wanted me to tell you he will be here as soon as he can. I told him what is happening to you. He told he he'll take care of it. I believe he knows exactly what is wrong. You'll need to get Mulder and Scully out of there."

 

"Thank you, Kim. I'm sure you're right. I'm just going to send Mulder and Scully home and get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow."

 

Mulder and Scully were amazed at the change in Walter after Kim's phone call. He seemed more alert than he had been in days. When he told them to leave so he could rest they decided that was probably a good idea.

 

After Alex's reservation was made he turned to look at the doctor.

 

"You were right. He's in the hospital, having withdrawal type symptoms. He's lost weight even though he eats the same as always. What do I need to do when I get to him?"

 

"I would say feed him first. He probably won't need much. I think your bodies will tell you what you both need."

 

"Thank you for telling me this. I have to leave or I'll miss that flight. I'll be back as soon as he's ok."

 

"The two of you should consider disappearing. If you decide to do that, I'll help you fake your deaths."

 

"Why would you take that risk?"

 

"I think it's time you had a life, Alex. As long as they know you are alive, they won't let you."

 

"I'll see what he thinks. He may not want to leave Scully and Mulder twisting in the wind that way."

 

Alex's voice was so wistful that Dr. Morgan hoped AD Skinner would want to get out now. He had known whom Alex was seeing as soon as Scully and Mulder's names were mentioned.

 

The flight seemed to take years even though he knew that wasn't so. He got a cab and went straight to the hospital. He didn't need a room number, his new senses lead him to his lover.

 

Walter smiled when he saw Alex lean down over him.

 

"I'm sorry, Walter. I shouldn't have left you. I was trying to keep you safe and instead I caused your illness."

 

"You're here now, that's all that matters."

 

Alex slipped his hand under Walter's neck and lifted him slightly.

 

"You need to feed, Walter. After you are feeling better, I'll explain it all to you."

 

Walter's lips covered the pulse point on Alex's throat but he was too weak to bite and break the skin. Alex lowered him back to the bed, quickly shed his jacket, pushed up his sleeve and bit into his own wrist. He held the bleeding wrist to Walter's mouth and was pleased when the other man sucked weakly at it.

 

He watched as his lover fed, laughing out loud with relief when Walter's hand lifted to cover his. Walter sucked for a moment longer then ran his tongue over the wound as he had seen Alex do and the flow stopped.

 

"Where are your clothes? I want to take you home and fuck you through the mattress."

 

"Now that's the man I know and love. You romantic devil. Try the closet."

 

By the time Alex got his clothes out of the closet Walter was sitting on the side of the bed holding tightly to the mattress.

 

"Walter, you ok?"

 

"Feel a little buzzed. Like I've had a few drinks."

 

"It'll pass. That's the way I felt the first time I fed on you."

 

"I'm changing, aren't I, Alex?"

 

"Yes. But I swear I didn't know that could happen. I only found out today. They didn't know it would happen. A minor little glitch in the plan that the aliens forgot to mention might happen."

 

"Glitch?"

 

Alex started helping Walter dress as he explained the things he had learned a few hours before. Walter moved slowly and carefully, his body stiff from the last week in a hospital bed. He did notice that he felt stronger as the buzz began to fade. By the time he was dressed, he felt almost normal again.

 

"So, the bottom line is the doctor thinks we should just let our bodies tell us what we need. He also offered to help us *disappear* if we want to do that. I told him I didn't think you would go for it."

 

Walter's heart almost seized in his chest at the pain in Alex's voice. The time they had been apart had caused him to look even closer at his life. He knew he wouldn't go any higher in the ranks at work. He had never loved anyone the way he loved Alex. And the sex was pretty damn fantastic. But he couldn't walk away from the war.

 

Maybe there was a way for Alex to disappear and them to be able to see each other. After what Alex had learned that day not seeing each other was definitely no longer an option. He expressed this opinion to Alex as they made their way quietly out of the hospital.

 

They were quiet on the way to Walter's place. No use giving the cab driver any information. Not that most of the things they had to talk about would be believed by anyone other than Mulder.

 

They were barely in the door when Alex grabbed Walter, pulling him into a kiss. Somehow they fumbled their way to the sofa. Falling on it together, continuing to kiss. After a while, Alex raised his head to look at Walter.

 

"I need to feed. I’ve been losing weight even though I have been feeding from several men each night. The doctor said that feeding during sex causes a bond to begin forming. You ingesting my fluids has caused you to change."

 

"Will I need to feed as you do? I don't want to do that, Alex."

 

"No, Walter. He said he believes you will only be able to feed from me. They got the DNA they used from a planet where the inhabitants are mated at maturity and feed on each other. He said it's irreversible."

 

"So, I'm stuck with you?"

 

Alex's eyes searched Walter's in the early dawn light coming through the window.

 

"Is that a problem?"

 

"Not as long as you are equally stuck."

 

"Yeah. Guess it's a good thing we like each other, huh?"

 

"Good thing you know just how I like to be fucked. Speaking of which, isn't that why you brought me home?"

 

Alex rose from the sofa and held out his hand. Walter reached to take it and followed Alex up to his bedroom. They undressed in silence. Walter lying on the bed, waiting for Alex. When Alex joined him, he spoke.

 

"You need to do it somewhere that Scully won't see. You know she'll be here with Mulder as soon as they hear that I've left the hospital."

 

"She won't ask you to drop your pants, will she?"

 

"No. I think she'll be content with my upper body."

 

"She better be. Some things I will not share."

 

Alex gave Walter a wicked grin before kneeling between his legs. Walter watched as Alex covered the head of his cock with that talented mouth of his. The tongue dipping into the slit to taste. Walter's breathing sped up.

 

"Alex, you aren't…"

 

Walter's groan was deep as he watched the teeth pierce the spongy head of his cock. He expected pain, but there was none. Later he would admit to himself it was the perfect place for Alex to feed, blood engorged, not likely to be looked at carefully during a casual examination.

 

The wet sucking sounds he remembered so well almost sent him over the edge. He reached down to tug hard at his balls to stave off the climax. Alex raised his head, licking the wounds to close them.

 

At the touch of a hand on his legs, Walter lifted them, waiting for Alex to reposition for penetration. A hand scrabbled for the lube, a big glob landing just behind Walter's balls. Alex's hard cock rubbed in the lube, then pushing back seeking the hole.

 

A hard thrust and Alex was inside. Bending forward, he kissed Walter again.

 

"Welcome home, Alex."

 

"It's good to be home."

 

Another long kiss then Alex pulled out slowly. He took his time, drawing it out for both of them. Making Walter beg and whimper under him. Alex slammed inside, Walter's name bursting from his lips as he shot high inside his lover. The doorbell rang as Walter's cock sprayed come against Alex's body and his own.

 

"Fuck!"

 

"Well, at least they waited until *after* we came."

 

Alex pulled out as the doorbell rang again. Walter pulled on his robe, leaving it open as he went into the bathroom to hurriedly wipe the come from his belly and chest. By the time he did that and closed his robe, Mulder was pounding on the door, yelling.

 

Alex giggled as Walter stomped through the bedroom. Then giggled louder at the AD look that was sent his way.

 

"Stay here."

 

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. You didn't think you were going to get off that easy, did you?"

 

Walter's face softened. Then the banging started again. He growled. By the time he reached the door, he was sure Mulder had alienated all his neighbours. He opened the door and gave Mulder his best 'I'm going to eat your lunch' look. Scully pushed past Mulder and into the room.

 

"Sir, are you all right? Why did you leave the hospital? How did you leave the hospital?"

 

"I'm perfectly fine, Agent Scully. There was no need for the two of you to come over here. I was feeling much better so I asked a friend to come pick me up."

 

Mulder had circled closer and Walter realised he probably smelled like a whorehouse. Mulder entered his personal space, and took a deep breath.

 

"You really must be feeling better, Sir."

 

Scully was trying to push Walter down into a chair. He sat, more to get away from Mulder than any need to get off his feet. Scully's hand was on his wrist, checking his pulse.

 

"Scully, I told you I'm fine. There's no need to fuss over me."

 

"Sir, you couldn't even lift your head yesterday. Let me at least check your vital signs. Your pulse is a little fast."

 

Mulder snickered, "I'll bet it is."

 

"Mulder, will you just sit and be quiet while I check him."

 

"Sure, Scully, no problem."

 

Skinner and Mulder exchanged looks over Scully's head. Skinner's warning, Mulder's amused. Skinner wondered how Mulder would react if he knew who was waiting in his bed for him. It would almost be worth it to find out.

 

Scully opened her bag on the coffee table. Pulling out a blood pressure cuff, she tried to push up his sleeve.

 

"I'm sorry, Sir, but you'll need to drop your robe to the waist so I can get the cuff on you."

 

Walter nodded briefly and shrugged the robe off one shoulder, freeing an arm for Scully to work with. He watched Mulder's eyes flicker over the part of his chest that was exposed. Looking for love bites no doubt. Walter was glad Alex had been so agreeable about feeding in a less classic area.

 

"Blood pressure is normal. That's an improvement from yesterday."

 

Walter pulled his robe back up and tightened the belt. She took his temperature, nodding when it was also normal.

 

"You're much better than yesterday. But I feel you should be in the hospital at least one more day for observation."

 

"Scully, I told you I'm fine. I don't need to go back to the hospital."

 

"Well, at least let one of us stay and look after you today."

 

"She has a point, Sir. I'd be glad to spend the day with you. I'm a whiz at ordering take out. We could kick back, watch a game."

 

"Mulder, I don't need a babysitter. I can care for myself. You should both just go and take care of your own business."

 

"Sir, I really don't think it's such a good idea for you to be alone."

 

Walter pinched the bridge of his nose. Damn!

 

"I won't be alone, Agent Scully."

 

"Oh."

 

Scully seemed to finally look at him, taking in the things Mulder had seen before they were even in the door. His fringe of hair sweat soaked, no glasses, the faint odour that she noticed for the first time. Her face pinkened at the implications.

 

"Mulder, we should go and let Skinner get some rest."

 

Mulder snickered, "Rest, yeah. Just what he needs."

 

Walter got up to walk them to the door with the unmistakable feeling of Alex's come beginning to trickle from his asshole down his leg. He ushered them out with assurances that he would call if he felt his symptoms returning.

 

He closed the door and turning, found Alex standing on the bottom step, grinning.

 

"Wouldn't Mulder die if he knew who your "friend" was?"

 

"You don't have any idea how badly I wanted to tell him."

 

"Maybe someday we can. Come on, old man, I'm hungry and horny."

 

"I've got just what you need for both those appetites."

 

"That's not all I need."

 

"I know. We'll figure it out together, Alex."

 

++++++++++++++

 

Alex returned to New York late the next day. He had kissed Walter goodbye tenderly, leaving him sore but very happy. They still weren't entirely sure how they were going to work things out. The only thing they were sure of was that Walter would fly up to New York Friday evening for them to be together.

 

Plans don't always work the way you want. By Thursday, Walter was in withdrawal again. Not bad enough to attract attention but badly enough that he knew they needed to find a solution quickly. By lunchtime on Thursday, he was feeling pain. He called the airport and arranged for a flight late in the afternoon. Told Kim that he would be taking a personal day the next day.

 

He used the email address Alex had given him and sent a quick message.

 

 

To: Childofthenight@wolfbane.com

From: Child'sthrall@wolfbane.com

Subject: Need to see you

 

 

I've made reservations on a flight tonight. Can't wait until tomorrow. Where should we meet?

 

 

Walter sat clutching his stomach as a wave of nausea rolled over him. He knew Alex wouldn't take any longer than necessary to answer. They had both set up their cell phones to signal when an email message was waiting.

 

He was surprised when his cell phone rang instead of his computer beeping.

 

"Skinner."

 

"You're in pain, aren't you? I knew something was wrong before the email came."

 

"It's not too bad. I just wasn't expecting it."

 

"What time is your flight?"

 

"I need to leave for the airport in about a half hour. I'll be there at seven."

 

"Which airline?"

 

"American."

 

"I'll be waiting outside the gate."

 

"You don't have to do that."

 

"Yes, Walter, I do. You're doubled over in your chair, aren't you? Feel like you need to puke up everything you've eaten today."

 

"How do you know that?"

 

"I'm not sure. It must be part of the bond. I'll see if the doctor knows anything else before I meet you. Now go, don't miss the flight. And, Walter, I love you."

 

Walter's pain was forgotten as he heard Alex say the words for the first time.

 

"I love you, too."

 

"See you soon."

 

The phone clicked in his ear and Walter turned to see Mulder standing in the doorway, staring at him.

 

"Sir, are you all right?"

 

"I'll be fine, Mulder. Do you need something? I was just on my way out."

 

"Kim said you were leaving early and taking tomorrow off. Sir, if you are feeling ill again, let Scully check you out."

 

"Mulder, there is nothing Scully can do for me. I know what the problem is and the solution. Just drop it. I'll see you on Monday."

 

Walter pushed past him, told Kim goodbye and headed for the door. Mulder waited until he was gone to try and coax information from Kim. But she hadn't made Walter's reservation so all she could tell him was that she knew he had been on the phone to an airline.

 

By the time Mulder got the Gunmen to track down the flight, Walter was already in the air. The flight attendant was quite concerned over his passenger in spite of the reassurances he was given. Which was probably the reason he remembered so clearly the man who met Mr. Skinner at the gate. That the two men had not left the terminal right away but instead had entered the men's room.

 

And that Mr Skinner had looked fine when they came out about a half-hour later. He also commented to Mulder that he never would have thought either man was gay if hadn't seen the way they reached for each other as soon as they were within touching distance.

 

Walter had felt a lessening of the pain as he got closer to New York. When he stepped off the plane, he could smell his Alex. Everything was going to be fine. Both men smiled as soon as they spotted each other. The distance crossed as quickly as possible hands grasped as bodies moved into personal space.

 

"Walter, the bathroom is just over there."

 

"We can wait."

 

"No, Walter, you can't. Don't make me make a scene by dragging you in there."

 

The gentle smile was all the answer Alex needed. He tugged Walter to the men's room. They slipped into a stall at the very back of the room. Alex's developing powers blurred the memory of them with the other men in the room. If asked, they would remember two men going into a stall together but the descriptions would resemble Freddie Mercury and Brian May, not Walter and Alex.

 

Alex kissed Walter first, a wet sloppy kiss. His saliva immediately working to end Walter's remaining pain. Then he reached out and yanked Walter's collar aside and buried his teeth in the throat of his lover. Walter's hands tenderly held Alex's head as he fed. And when Alex offered his own throat, Walter took what he needed.

 

The ride to the hotel was silent. Again neither man wanted to talk around cab drivers. In the room, they fell on each other. Ripping at each other's clothing. When Alex was deeply embedded in Walter's ass, he bent his head to cover a nipple.

 

"Let me watch, Alex. I need to see you feed."

 

Alex raised his head to look at Walter with disbelief. When Walter had contacted him, he had expected to be cursed for what he had done to Walter. When that hadn't happened on the phone or at the airport, he considered himself lucky but this, Walter wanted to watch? All he saw in the eyes of his man was love.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"I'm sure."

 

Alex nodded and angled his head so that Walter could see his teeth sink into the flesh around an erect nipple. Walter arched up his hands cupping, holding, fingers threading through the sable hair as if he thought Alex would stop.

 

Alex's hips were busy as well, pumping into the hot tight ass, bottoming out with every stroke. Alex raised his head, closed the wounds, then kissed him and Walter could taste his own blood mixed with the taste of Alex.

 

"Alex, please don't come in my ass. I want to taste you."

 

Alex nodded then bent for another kiss. When Alex was close to coming, he pulled out, straddled Walter's chest and watched with bright lust filed eyes as Walter stroked him. Walter raised his head, mouth open like a baby bird and managed to direct all but the last few drops into his greedy mouth.

 

Alex's body continued to undulate against Walter's long after his lover consumed the last glistening drops of his sperm. Every movement bringing his ass into contact with Walter's still rock hard dick. Alex rose onto his knees.

 

"Scoot up, Walter. Against the headboard."

 

Walter did as directed, his eyes widening as Alex spit onto his hand and reached back behind his body. Walter gasped as Alex gripped him and dropped onto his dick, taking his entire shaft with no real preparation.

 

Alex sucked in a deep breath and stayed perfectly still.

 

"Alex?"

 

"Give me a minute. Fuck, you're big."

 

"I thought you might have noticed that before. Alex, you don't have to do this."

 

Walter's voice was soft and his eyes bright with the love he felt for the man sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Alex's body and pulled him into a kiss. He wanted what Alex was offering him, but not at the cost of pain. Part of him understood the statement his lover was making to him.

 

Alex was afraid. Afraid Walter would come to hate him for the changes in his body, for being so dependent on Alex for survival. For involving him in one more of the Consortium plots.

 

Walter knew that only time would eliminate the fear. His words wouldn't be believed by a man who had spent most of his life as either a whipping boy or part of an experiment.

 

So Alex was offering up the only part of his body he had never gifted Walter with. And though Walter wanted to make love to Alex that way, he didn't want to hurt him.

 

Walter gasped into Alex's mouth as Alex flexed around him. He pulled back, panting.

 

"Alex, if you do that again while you bite me, I'll go off like a rocket."

 

"Do you want it that way?"

 

"I want whatever you are comfortable giving me. I love you, you sexy vampire."

 

"Vampires need to be sexy."

 

Alex flexed again and smiled as Walter's hands tightened on his body. He watched Walter's teeth fasten on his lip and knew Walter was fighting for control. He tightened again and watched as a drop of blood appeared on Walter's bottom lip. Leaning forward, he licked the blood away.

 

Then he started to move up and down slowly on Walter's cock. Panting as he adjusted to being impaled by something that big. Walter's hands caressed his back and ass as he moved. He could tell Walter wanted to buck up, to force the pace. Alex marvelled at the man's control, realizing that Walter must indeed care for him.

 

"Alex, please!!!!"

 

"You want to come?"

 

"I'm in love with a sadist! YES! I. WANT. TO. COME!"

 

"Then come for me, Walter."

 

Alex moved so quickly Walter's eyes didn't register it but his body felt the exquisite pain of the teeth on his nipple and the ass that clamped around him. He knew he screamed but he didn't know what. He knew it felt like his body was on fire. He felt his hips bucking out of his control. Then he knew nothing for a long time.

 

Walter slowly became aware again. Alex was still straddling him. Walter could tell he was still inside Alex and he was hard again. He wondered how long he had been out. He realized he was still clutching Alex's ass and relaxed his grip a little.

 

Alex smiled at the fuck drunk expression on Walter's face, waiting for him to come back to the world a little more. Alex was hard again and he stroked his cock in a languid way as he waited. When Walter's grip loosened, Alex pulled one of Walter's hands forward, curling it around his hard on.

 

Walter looked down then back up to smile a wicked smile before he moved his other hand to work the balls. Alex's eyes drifted shut and he sighed.

 

"How long was I out?"

 

"Not long."

 

"But I'm hard again."

 

"You never got soft."

 

"What? But I came I know I did."

 

"Did you ever! Felt like I was sitting on a bidet jet. You been saving up all week for me?" Alex grinned at the shocked look on Walter's face.

 

"It was a busy week. The only time I jerked off was when you called me."

 

Walter moaned as Alex slithered against him. The silky skin of Alex's cock rubbing against Walter's stomach as the movement worked to stimulate his cock buried in Alex's tight ass.

 

++++++++++++++++++

 

Mulder had considered catching the flight attendant still at the airport a small miracle. He'd put in a call to the Gunmen to track down any charges on Skinner's credit cards, then headed for the taxi stands. From the information the attendant had given him he was sure that it was Krycek who had met Skinner.

 

He refused to consider that they might be lovers no matter what the man had told him. He just figured that Krycek was drugging Skinner to control him. Skinner was just far too straight to be fucking Krycek. With the symptoms he had seen in Skinner's office, the immediate trip to the men's room when he landed, drugs seemed to be the most logical answer. The touching just a way of hiding what was really happening.

 

Flashing his badge at the cab drivers, he asked if any of them had picked up two men fitting Skinner and Krycek's descriptions at the time they would have been leaving the airport. He knew there could have been a car waiting but hoped since it was New York that wasn't the case. 

 

One of the men he questioned had taken them to the hotel, but he had seen different men, just as the men in the bathroom had. At this point Alex wasn't even aware that he could throw a glamour over himself and his lover. He had been listening to Queen when Walter's message reached him, or who knows what his fledgling ability would have led him to show them as.

 

Mulder crawled into a cab and headed into the city, planning to get a room and wait for the Gunmen to come through for him. His wait was in vain; Alex's habits of covering his tracks were too well learned. When Mulder next heard from the Gunmen it was to let him know that Walter was getting on a return flight.

 

Heading back to D.C. he was determined to talk to Skinner and find out just what Krycek was doing to him. He went straight from the airport to Skinner's place. He banged on the door to have it opened by one surly individual. 

 

"Mulder, what the fuck are you doing here?"

 

Mulder pushed past him into the room, then turned to face Walter as he slowly closed the door.

 

"I want to know what Krycek is doing to you. Has he been drugging you? Is it some new drug the Consortium has developed?"

 

"Mulder, what makes you think Krycek is doing anything to me?"

 

"I followed you to New York. The flight attendant from your flight said that Krycek met you at the gate. The two of you went into the men's room and when you came out you were better."

 

"How does that progress into drug use?"

 

"The attendant also said you acted like lovers. I know that isn't it, so he must be drugging you. I can call Scully, she can help you and we'll cover for you while you go through withdrawal."

 

"I don't need to be covered for, nor do I need to withdraw. I'm not hooked on any drugs. You need to go home, Mulder and leave my life to me to deal with."

 

"Just tell me what he is doing to you. I know you wouldn't act that way with him unless he was holding some trump card."

 

"Mulder, for a smart man you're sometimes dumb. Not everything in life is as it seems. Believe it or not, my life does have aspects that do not interact with you, my job or the Consortium."

 

"And I suppose Krycek is one of those?" Mulder sneered at him.

 

Walter looked calmly at him then spoke softly, "What Alex is or isn't to me is my business, not yours."

 

"You are fucking him!" the shock on Mulder's face might have made Walter laugh if he weren't so irritated with the man's interference in his life.

 

"What upsets you more? The fact that I might be having sex with a man or who that man might be?"

 

"Why would you be with him? Of all the men you could have just by crooking your finger, why him?"

 

"Mulder, why do you want Scully? I've seen beautiful women throw themselves at you and you ignore them. When you meet the right person, that's the only one you want to 'crook your finger' for."

 

"You know what he is, what he's done."

 

"Even better than you do. Go home, Mulder. Better yet go make love to Scully. Have a little faith that I can take care of myself."

 

Skinner took Mulder's arm steering him toward the door. He'd walked a fine line between trying to be truthful and admitting everything to the man. With anyone else he wouldn't have bothered. At the door Mulder made one last try.

 

"Just let us help you get free. You're the only one I trust. I can't sit and do nothing when you may be compromised."

 

"Mulder, you have to let this go. Please! I know what I'm doing, believe me."

 

Mulder stepped outside the door, his eyes looking angry. Walter quietly closed the door on that look. Heading straight to his computer he booted up and signed on to his email to send an encrypted message to Alex. 

 

 

To: Childofthenight@wolfbane.com

From: Child'sthrall@wolfbane.com

Subject: Spooky

 

 

I just had a visit. He followed me to New York but couldn't find us. He did, however, find out that you met me and got a description of the way we greeted each other. He assumed from the description of our activities that you have me hooked on some new drug. 

 

When I assured him that was not the case, he guessed that we are having sex, but I didn't confirm or deny. I've tried to get him to back off but I'm sure he won't. So watch your back. And maybe we should come up with something else for mid-week.

 

 

Hitting the send key, he got up and went into the kitchen to get a sandwich. By the time he returned there was a return message in his inbox.

 

 

To: Child'sthrall@wolfbane.com

From: Childofthenight@wolfbane.com

Subject: Spooky

 

 

SHIT! Is that man ever going to leave me alone? 

 

We can't stay away from each other you know that. The need is too great. I'm craving you already. 

 

I talked to the doctor when I got back here. He wants to put me through some private tests. I've agreed because we need to know as much about how I'm different from the others as possible. Everything we learn about me will help us decide what we need to do. 

 

 

Walter was trying to decide how to answer when his cell phone rang. 

 

"Skinner."

 

"Just wanted to say I love you."

 

"Idiot!"

 

A happy laugh came through the phone, then he heard the dial tone. He shook his head smiling as he typed in quickly.

 

 

To: Childofthenight@wolfbane.com

From: Child'sthrall@wolfbane.com

Subject: Games and doctors

 

 

I'm going to paddle your ass, then kiss it all better. I love you too.

 

Let me know what the tests show and I'll try to come up with a safe place for us to meet. Maybe I can send Mulder out of town on a case. Going to bed now to dream about you.

 

 

A minute after he hit send the phone rang again.

 

"Skinner."

 

"Night." 

 

Then the click followed by the dial tone. He smiled as he stuffed the last bite in his mouth, then headed up to bed. 

 

By midweek he was in pain again. When he and Alex talked, he'd been told to meet him at a club Wednesday night. It was the kind of place that was always packed with men looking for a quick fuck. He figured they could meet there, find a dark corner and feed. 

 

Walter had taken a cab, in case his car was tagged. He was very casually dressed, even sticking a baseball cap on his head. He moved through the crowd to the bar and ordered a drink. Turning, he scanned the crowd, spotting a man moving toward him with purpose, he turned back. No need in making anyone think he was available. 

 

Suddenly an arm was snaking around his body and a voice spoke in his ear.

 

"Looking for a date."

 

He smiled as he leaned back against the body behind him. 

 

"More like looking to get laid."

 

"I think I could go for that." 

 

A mouth closed over his throat and he felt the prick of teeth. The pain melted away. He stood still as Alex fed, not caring that he'd be sporting a mark the next day. 

 

A loud voice brought him out of his haze. 

 

"Does Krycek know you cheat on him?"

 

Walter head twisted as much as it could without causing Alex to rip his throat out. Fuck! Mulder must have followed him. 

 

Alex hadn't really heard Mulder; Walter's movement startled him. He licked over the wound and raised his head. Mulder was staring at him. 

 

"Mulder, you need to stop following me and let me live my life." 

 

"He has an assassin for a lover you might want to pick up someone else." Mulder told Alex. 

 

They both looked at each other and then back at Mulder. 

 

"Have you lost your mind? What are you talking about?" Walter shouted so he'd be heard over the new song that was blaring from the speakers. 

 

"He's very different from Krycek. I would have thought if you were going to cheat on him you'd at least find someone who resembled him a little more."

 

Walter and Alex exchanged looks before Walter spoke again. 

 

"You don't think they favour each other?"

 

"Him? He looks like that guy on that gay show on ShowTime."

 

"What guy?" 

 

"The one who plays Brian."

 

Alex leaned across Walter and spoke. "Great show isn't it?"

 

"I only saw it once."

 

Walter looked from one to the other feeling like he'd fallen down the rabbit hole. Shaking his head he looked at Mulder.

 

"I'm leaving, Mulder. Don't bother to follow me. My date and I are going to go continue what you interrupted."

 

Walter grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him toward the exit. Once outside Alex led Walter around a corner and then toward a hotel about half a block away. Throwing a bill on the counter he was handed a key without any request for his name or other information. 

 

In the elevator Walter turned to look at him. 

 

"Was that for the night or do you pay by the hour around here?"

 

"A hundred will get us all night if we want. Now what was that shit with Mulder?"

 

Walter shrugged. "Maybe he needs to get his eyes checked."

 

"You might want to do that, too." 

 

"What are you talking about?" 

 

There came that Wonderland feeling again. 

 

"I'm talking about you turning your back on me when I was coming toward you at that club."

 

"I never saw you, Alex."

 

"Walter you were looking right at me."

 

The elevator stopped, Walter stepped out, silent as they walked to the room. Once the door was shut he turned to look at Alex. 

 

"We need to figure this out. Mulder obviously thought he was talking to someone other than you. Until I turned to look at you by the bar I didn't see you at the club."

 

"Do something for me, Walter. Go over to the other side of the room and look at me."

 

Walter walked over to the far side of the room as Alex backed up to the door. Walter turned and looked at him.

 

"Alex, I don't know what you are trying to find out but I see you just fine."

 

"Ok let's do this I'm going out into the hallway. Wait a minute and then open the door."

 

Walter nodded, stood still as Alex slipped out the door. He walked over, opened the door only to see a stranger at the far end of the hall. He looked in the other direction but there was no one there. Turning back he watched as the stranger walked toward him. When the man was about eight feet from him. Walter's eyes lost focus and then cleared and Alex was standing there.

 

Dropping to his butt on the floor, Walter pushed his glasses up and rubbed hard at his eyes. Alex squatted beside him.

 

"Walter, what happened?"

 

"Let's get inside."

 

Walter stood slowly, pulling Alex into the room with him. 

 

"You are the only one who was in the hallway, right?"

 

"Yes, Walter. Tell me what happened."

 

"When you were at the other end it didn't look like you. And until you were about five feet from me it still looked like someone else. But then my vision did a shimmy kind of camera unfocused thing and you were there."

 

"But if you could see who I was, Mulder should have been able to tell it was me at the club. He was closer than five feet."

 

"Maybe it's some type of defence mechanism."

 

"Then why can you see 'me' when we are close?"

 

"Because we are bonded, mated, whatever the fuck those aliens call what they do as partners."

 

"Tell me how I looked."

 

"What?"

 

"Describe me when I was down the hall. I want to know how accurate Mulder was."

 

"Tall, thin, brown hair all spiky in front like you just woke up."

 

"You have ShowTime at your place don't you?"

 

"Yes, why?"

 

"Have you ever seen the ads for a show called Queer as Folk?"

 

"Yeah, I think so."

 

"Did I look like any of the guys in that." 

 

Walter thought about it trying to remember the ads. His mind flipped through images and finally focused on one. His expression told Alex the answer.

 

"Damn, Alex, we need to figure out how you do that. If you can learn to turn it on when you want, then you can come see me any time and it won't matter if Mulder is watching. He'll just think I've become a dirty old man who wants a different boy in his bed almost every night."

 

"Can we experiment later? Mulder interrupted my dinner. I'm still hungry."

 

Walter nodded, now that his mind was drawn back to it he felt the hunger pangs as well. He reached for Alex's hand. He woke near dawn; his throat throbbed where Alex had fed. He stumbled into the bathroom and swished water around in his mouth, then pissed. 

 

Making his way back toward the bed he realised Alex was gone. Turning on the light he glanced around until he saw the note by the phone. 

 

Walter,

 

I needed to get back before I was missed. I'll email you later.

 

Love you

 

A

 

 

Realising Alex was gone he saw no reason to hang around there any longer. He dressed and left for home. 

 

Mulder was waiting for him in his office when he got there the next morning. He held up a hand as Mulder started to speak.

 

"Let me at least get my coffee first, Mulder."

 

"What's wrong, the boy toy wear you out?"

 

"Mulder, let's get something settled. You have no right to stick your nose into my personal life. What I do and whom I do are not your concern. Unless it comes into the office it shouldn't matter to you in the least."

 

"What if Krycek finds out?" 

 

"Alex and I have an understanding." Walter looked at Mulder and decided it was time to put his plan into place. "He understands that I have needs. He can't be around every time I need to get laid. I like a body in my bed."

 

"What about…"

 

"I'm very careful, Mulder. Safe sex is the only way for a gay man to behave these days."

 

He saw the word 'gay' sink into Mulder's head. Another thing he had to make Mulder understand was crossed off the list.

 

"I'm asking you to trust me about this."

 

"I guess I don't have any other option. 

 

******** 

 

When the weekend came around, Alex showed up on his doorstep, dressed in a suit and tie. Walter grinned as he opened the door. 

 

"Whom did you make them see?"

 

"Mulder."

 

Walter looked stunned for a minute then he howled with laughter. "Get your ass in here."

 

Soon their clothes littered the floor and the only sounds to be heard were moans interspersed with sucking.

 

Bright and early the next morning Walter woke to the smells of bacon frying and coffee perking. He emptied his bladder and went in search of his lover. Opening the kitchen door he stopped dead. Standing at the stove was a blond, about five nine, his bubble butt encased in red briefs, with one of Walter's tea towels tucked into the elastic. 

 

"Alex?" Alex turned with a smile and the illusion shimmered and disappeared. "You've been practising, haven't you?"

 

"Yes, I need to able to hold the vision for longer periods of time. It I can make you see it from this close while I'm busy doing other things then I can certainly hide from them."

 

"What does that doctor think?"

 

"I didn't tell him about this. What he doesn't know he can't ever let slip."

 

"You have a plan?"

 

"As soon as I'm sure I have complete control I'll disappear."

 

"Hide in plain sight as someone else."

 

"Yeah, I can even look like a woman if you want."

 

"Why would I want that?"

 

"It would make life easier for you if everyone thought you were with a woman."

 

"Yes, it would. But I'm not in love with a woman. I'm in love with the sexiest vampire on the planet."

 

"Then I guess my only other question is, do you want a permanent look or do you want a different trick every night?"

 

"Do I have to decide right now?"

 

"No."

 

Walter reached past Alex and turned off the stove then scooped up the blond twink and headed for the stairs. 

 

********** 

 

Walter was sitting in a meeting two months later when his cell phone vibrated on his hip. He took a quick peek at the dial and then brought the meeting to an end. He signed in to his laptop as soon as he locked his office door behind him. 

 

 

To: Child'sthrall@wolfbane.com

From: Childofthenight@wolfbane.com

Subject: It's time

 

 

Have you reached a decision?

 

 

To: Childofthenight@wolfbane.com

From: Child'sthrall@wolfbane.com

Subject: Re: It's time

 

 

I want to be a letch for a while. I think I'll see if a bubble butted blond twink wants to warm my bed tonight.

 

 

To: Child'sthrall@wolfbane.com

From: Childofthenight@wolfbane.com

Subject: An old man

 

 

Like you shouldn’t be hanging out with twinks. Don't think your heart can handle that, but at least you'll die with a smile on your face.

 

 

To: Childofthenight@wolfbane.com

From: Child'sthrall@wolfbane.com

Subject: Re: An old man

 

 

Well, if you were in town you could watch this old man teach a twink to beg.

 

 

To: Child'sthrall@wolfbane.com

From: Childofthenight@wolfbane.com

Subject: Wish I could 

 

 

But you'll need to make him beg without an audience. I hear through the grapevine that there's a new bar that is crawling with twinks, it's called Children of the Sun. Let me know what you think.

 

 

To: Childofthenight@wolfbane.com

From: Child'sthrall@wolfbane.com

Subject: Sun 

 

 

I'll send you a report.

 

 

At ten that night Walter prowled around the edge of the dance floor. The latest 'in' place for gays to hang out was packed. The dance floor was a sea of semi naked bodies, moving to the beat of the dance music pouring out of the speakers. 

 

He kept his eyes peeled for a blond with green eyes. He saw several possible matches but his nose and body told him that Alex wasn't there yet. He walked to the bar and ordered a drink. He sipped at it as he waited. The emails hadn’t specified a time. But he could be patient, because he knew that they wouldn't be separated again. 

 

The bond had continued to grow between them. Alex had been coming to him in different guises and Walter was having fun with the fantasy aspects of the situation. 

 

He knew the minute Alex entered the club, turning, he scanned the new arrivals. There were several blonds among the group, but his eyes zeroed in on the one he'd been waiting for. A sweet smile lit up the young face, as he moved through the crowd toward Walter.

 

"Buy me a drink, Big Man?"

 

"Sure what do you want?

 

"A sloe comfortable screw against the wall."

 

"Thought you wanted a drink?"

 

Alex's eyes twinkled, "I'll take the drink first."

 

Walter nodded and asked the bartender for the drink. Alex's hips rocked to the beat as he sipped. After a minute he put the glass down and grabbed Walter's hand.

 

"Come dance with me."

 

Walter allowed himself to be pulled onto the floor. The beat vibrated though his body as he danced with his lover. After a couple of minutes, Alex reached for the hem of his shirt and Walter watched as it was yanked off and tucked in the back of the tight jeans.

 

"Show me what you've got to offer me." Alex husked into Walter's ear.

 

So Walter pulled his shirt up and off, earning him a couple of looks from some of the men close by. Alex's eyes blazed with the heat of possession as he looked at his lover. He danced in closer, tweaked a nipple and the chest vibrated against his hand. 

 

Walter leaned closer and growled into a small ear, "Better watch out, boy, I bite."

 

"So do I."

 

Walter moaned as Alex's teeth sank into his shoulder. No one noticed the vampire feeding from his lover on the floor. Why would they pay any more attention to them than they were to the other men making out on the floor? 

 

When Alex raised his head after sealing the wounds. He immediately pressed his lips to Walter's and shared the last little bit of Walter's blood with him. When he pulled back, Walter looked a little stoned. "You know how hot that makes me."

 

Alex grinned, "Want to take a twink to bed?"

 

"Gonna let me top?" Walter cupped the bubble butt as he lifted Alex off his feet.

 

"You keep acting like a cave man and I might. Let's go home."

 

They exited the club, hand in hand. Neither of them spoke as Walter drove through the traffic of a Friday night. When he didn't turn the way Alex expected, a hand gripped Walter's thigh.

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"Home, Alex. I bought a house last month."

 

"A month ago, Walter?"

 

"Yeah, when you spent the whole weekend and I knew you'd be ready soon. I went house hunting the next weekend."

 

Alex smiled. Walter was definitely going to get to top that night. A house, he wondered how long it would take him to convince Walter that they needed a dog.

 

"What about work?"

 

"No reason for me to leave there right now. Although, it will probably surprise Mulder when he gets introduced to the twink who's moved in with me."

 

"Sure you want to do that?"

 

"Very sure." Alex's smile grew. He decided to wait to tell Walter about his latest discovery. 

 

 

Walter pulled up in front of the new house, Alex looked it over before taking in the neighbourhood. "Do the neighbours have any idea that you're gay?"

 

 

"Well I haven't advertised the fact but they'll know before the weekend is over. I don't intend to hide you."

 

 

Walter pulled into the driveway and they exited the car. The grand tour was postponed until the next day, since both men were anxious to get naked. Inside the door Walter pulled Alex close and kissed him deeply. When he pulled back for a breath, he grabbed Alex's hand and led him to the master bedroom. 

 

 

Without conversation they undressed and met in the middle of the bed. They spent several minutes kissing and touching before Walter pushed Alex onto his back then knelt between his legs. Alex watched with a small smile on his face as Walter coated his large erection. Pulling his legs up, he waited for Walter to push inside him. 

 

 

Walter bottomed out in him with a sigh, then bent to kiss him. Alex flexed around him and they both moaned into the kiss. Walter started to pump into him, slowly, making it last. As the sensation built Walter latched onto Alex's throat. 

 

 

Alex gasped as the fangs slid smoothly into his flesh and Walter fed as a true vampire for the first time. The warm that spread through him from the site of the puncture wounds was enough to send him over the edge. Alex's cock jerked between them and he painted Walter with his come. 

 

 

Walter sucked for a moment longer then retracted his fangs and closed the holes. Rising, Walter smiled at the blissed out look on Alex's face, the blond twink illusion lost in his moment of climax. Walter stroked in and out of Alex. His lover's blood was better than any drug he'd tried in his youth. The high contributed to his lust and he was soon shooting in his swooning lover. 

 

 

Walter knelt panting and staring at Alex as they both slowly came back down. As Alex's mental facilities came back on line the twink illusion returned. He cracked open his eyes and looked up at the smug expression on Walter's face. 

 

 

"Did you know you could do that?"

 

 

"How would I have known? You're the only one I have sex with and the only one I feed from. Until I actually sank my teeth in your throat, I didn't know I could do it." 

 

 

"How did it feel?" 

 

 

"You taste good, I feel really high and coming was fantastic. One of the best ever." 

 

 

"Now you know how good I feel when I feed from you as we make love." 

 

 

Walter's hand skimmed along Alex's thigh, "You lost the illusion when you came." 

 

 

"Yeah? Not too surprised about that. But since I don't intend to come like that for anyone but you, I don't think it's much of an issue." 

 

 

Walter shifted to lie next to Alex pulling him into his arms. One more kiss and they drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

Alex woke first the next morning and he went into the bathroom. Coming out of the bathroom, he stopped dead in the doorway. The sun was coming up and the light slanting through the window illuminated Walter. Alex knew it was Walter even though it didn't look like Walter. 

 

 

He stood quietly waiting to see if the illusion would shift as Walter dreamed or moved toward wakefulness. Walter rolled onto his back, giving Alex a clear view of the early morning wood. That drew him toward the bed. The hell with experimentation they'd been apart for the longest it was possible and he wanted to get laid. 

 

 

They had fucked like mink all morning and then napped some more. It was early afternoon when Alex wandered down to cook a late lunch for them of grilled mahi-mahi with a tossed salad. Walter was taking a shower and Alex was feeling very domestic as he cooked for them. 

 

 

When the doorbell sounded he turned off the burner and went to answer the door. He grinned when he saw Mulder through the peephole. Making himself look like jailbait, he pushed the sweatpants he was wearing low on his hips, revealing his treasure trail, ripped off his shirt and threw it on the hall table. Throwing the door open he grinned at the startled man. 

 

 

"Hi, handsome." 

 

 

"Is Skinner here?" 

 

 

"He's in the shower. Can I help you?" He made it as seductive sounding as possible. 

 

 

Before Mulder could answer, Walter spoke from the stairs. "I thought you were making lunch." 

 

 

"I was, Daddy, but this handsome man rang the doorbell. Not sure who he is, we didn't get to that part yet." 

 

 

Walter walked down the stairs and slapped his lover on the ass. "Go take care of lunch, I'll take care of this." 

 

 

"Should I make enough for your guest?"

 

 

"Mulder do you want to stay for lunch?"

 

 

"I don't want to intrude, Sir."

 

 

"Too late you already have."

 

 

"I really just came over to ask you to sign this." Mulder thrust out the 302 and Walter took it to read.

 

 

Alex left and went back to his lunch preparations. When Walter finally entered the kitchen he grabbed Alex and growled in his ear. "You're a brat. Now he's really going to think I'm a chicken hawk. You look like you're fourteen, Alex." 

 

 

"Did he ask my age?" 

 

 

"No he made a point of staying on business. I guess our last conversation about staying out of my personal life got through." 

 

 

"That's good. Now sit, lunch is ready." 

 

 

Walter took a seat at the table and Alex served him. He waited until they'd finished eating before he told Walter about the morning. 

 

 

"Walter, I have something to tell you." 

 

 

"What is it, Alex," 

 

 

"I woke up this morning with stranger." 

 

 

"What?" 

 

 

"You're capable of casting a glamour in your sleep. Do you remember what you were dreaming just before I work you this morning?" 

 

 

"Not really. Whom did I look like?" 

 

 

"I don't know exactly, but you had a head full of black hair and a full beard." 

 

 

"I don't remember what I was dreaming. Wow…ah can you tell me how you do it, Alex?"

 

"Not really, in the beginning I only knew I was doing it because you told me so. Now I just think about how I want to look and it happens." Walter smiled as Alex morphed into Clark Gable, then back to the blond. "Once I decide how I want to look then I just tell myself that how I really look."

 

"Very scientific."

 

"Yeah. I know. Try this, close your eyes."

 

Walter did as instructed. "Now, picture yourself the way you looked when you finished basic training."

 

"I was gangly then. I'd put on some muscle but didn't really beef up until college."

 

"Okay and the buzz cut was growing out a little."

 

"It was about a half an inch long by then, it grew fast back then."

 

"Black, right?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Gangly or not I'd have jumped you if I'd been around and was old enough."

 

Walter's eye flew open, and the illusion disappeared. "I did it?"

 

"You sure did. Now if you figure out how to hold it for awhile you can be the big bad DI and fuck the innocent, wet behind the ears, private."

 

"You have a one track mind, Alex."

 

"I don't hear any complaints when your dick is up my ass." Alex gave him a cocky grin and danced out of the room, pushing his pants down as he went. 

 

Walter followed him back to the bedroom and they forgot about experimenting for a while. Late that night as they snuggled in bed Alex told Walter about his newest ability. 

 

"Walter, I have something new to tell you. Or maybe I should show you." 

 

Walter waited wondering what other new ability his lover had developed. He thought he was prepared for anything but he actually yelled as Alex turned into mist and floated under the door.

 

"Alex!" he jumped up and ran to the door only to have it open and Alex grin at him.

 

"Damn, Alex, don't do that shit to me."

 

Alex wrapped his arms around Walter. "Sorry, Walter."

 

"How did you discover you could do that?"

 

"When I was out feeding a couple of days ago, three gang bangers tried to jump me and it just happened."

 

"God, Alex, you could have been killed."

 

"I'm not easy to kill now, Walter."

 

Alex morphed into himself and pulled Walter's fingers down to trace the healing scar on Alex's chest that he hadn't noticed in the brief time Alex had worn his own body since he'd come home. Stepping back Walter bent to inspect the scar.

 

"Alex, this would have killed you before the change."

 

"I know." 

 

Alex was no longer smiling. He had felt the knife enter his heart and thought he would indeed die. His only thought was that Walter would die in agony without him or worse be forced to kill to try and survive. The shouts of surprise as he had become smoke would have been more satisfying if he hadn't expected to die.

 

He would never admit the rest of the story to Walter. The next night as his closed wound throbbed he had tracked the three down and opened their throats, waiting until they bled out before going back to his room. That was when he written the first email to let Walter know he was coming home for good.

 

Walter clutched Alex to him and pressed kisses all over his face. "I hope I'm enough for you so there won't be any need for you to feed from others anymore."

 

"We don't know yet if I'm going to be enough for you now that you're feeding like a real vampire."

 

"I've never wanted or craved anyone else."

 

"But you weren't really feeding before."

 

"Alex, we keep finding solutions, we will to this as well. But I do want your word that you'll be more careful. They may not be able to kill you but I don't like you marked up by anyone other than me."

 

"If we find we need blood from other sources we'll hunt together. So you better work on your glamours." 

 

"Later, right now I just want to hold you." 

 

Alex let Walter lead him back to the bed and they snuggled and eventually slept. 

 

******** 

 

Epilogue:

 

They'd been living together for a year and in that time Mulder had met a slew of 'boys' who all looked like jailbait. He'd only once commented on them to Walter and that had happened one night when they had a drink together,after work. Mulder and Scully had been arguing and Walter had offered a drink and conversation. 

 

Mulder had basically cried in his beer and Walter had listened. About the time Walter had decided he should be pouring Mulder into a cab, Mulder brought up his concerns.

 

"Walter, I'm worried about you."

 

"There's nothing to worry about, I'm fine."

 

"You're taking chances. That boy at your place the other night – I know you said you have an understanding with Krycek but, shit if you get caught with a boy that young…"

 

"Mulder, he's older than he looks."

 

"I'm sure he told you he was. Krycek may understand you getting laid when he's not around but don't you think he might get jealous of you doing boys that young. I know Krycek's history, Walter. He might see what you're doing as abuse."

 

"Daddy, I got lonely."

 

Walter looked up to see Alex looking the way he had when Mulder'd met him the weekend before. Alex managed to get between Walter and the table to sit on his lap.

 

"I told you I might be late."

 

"I know. I thought you might not want to wait for Alex's message."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, he said he'll be in town this weekend." 

 

"That's good, but you could have told me that when I got home."

 

"Like I said, I was lonely. Besides, I thought it'd be fun to hang out with you and Mr. Mulder."

 

"I need to go to the john."

 

Mulder got up and staggered away, when he was far enough away so that he couldn't hear Walter asked Alex, "How is the rest of the room seeing you?"

 

"As a brunette in a sexy red dress."

 

"So why did you feel the need to track us down?"

 

"Just didn't expect you to be out this late with him and I was afraid something had gone wrong."

 

"No, he's just really upset." 

 

"And now he's started in on us." 

 

"How much did you hear?"

 

"Enough to know I need to stop teasing him by looking like chicken every time he comes by."

 

"Thank you."

 

"I would have stopped long ago but his expressions are so great."

 

"You're going to have to be yourself one time and let him know you aren't going to kill me for cheating."

 

"I will, next time he comes over."

 

"Good. Now I'm hungry. When he comes back we'll put him in a cab to Scully's and go hunting."

 

"He's on his way back."

 

"Yeah, I smell him."

 

Mulder staggered back to the table and sat down carefully.

 

"Mulder, let's get us some coffee and then you're going home to Scully."

 

"She's too angry with me."

 

"That's why you're going to apologize to her."

 

"Yeah, I know I need to do that."

 

Walter waved to the waiter and they had coffee. Alex moved to a chair next to Walter and sipped tea as he waited for Mulder and Walter to drink their coffee. Within an hour they put Mulder in a cab and watched it drive away.

 

Then Alex looked at Walter, "Ready to hunt?"

 

Walter's body shimmered and Alex was looking at a dead ringer for Cillian Murphy.

 

 

"Going Irish? Then I'll do English." Alex changed quickly.

 

"Do the elf look minus the ears." Alex morphed again and Walter grinned. "I want you to hold that one when we get home." 

 

"If you do the same, Walter." 

 

"No problem, Orlando. Let's get dinner."

 

The two men walked down the street at a leisurely pace toward a bar where hunting was always good. They would feast, and send the men they fed from home, none the wiser, then the two of them would spend several hours making love. Life was good for two vampires in love.

 

The end


End file.
